Leopard Cat
:This article is about the spiritual character. For the human that is the body-host of this spirit, see Shu-Chi Yan. Leopard Cat (石虎, a.k.a. Stone Tiger) is one of the primary characters of Nekojishi. Introduction "A guardian tiger in a small local temple. While looking for someone to restore his temple he possessed Liao's clubmate to get close with Liao. Shares similar characteristics and the body build with the man he possessed. With a height of 160 cm and a young face, he is often mistaken for a high school student. Although he is short and slim, he has built strong muscles from dancing practice. He is one of the leaders in the dance club, a social guy and publicly known to be gay and has no problems talking about his sexuality. Rumour says he’s a promiscuous person." Nekojishi Official Website: Characters - Leopard Cat Yan Shu-Chi Personality He is known to be optimistic and flirtatious around Liao as well as childish, often whining about how he doesn't get to hang out with Liao (or date him). He can be hot tempered and is shown to be easily offended, though whether or not his displays of anger are actually genuine or are simply his attempts to look cute is debatable. He especially doesn't like being called 'kitten' by Guardian Tiger. He is shown to be easily jealous at times such as when Liao is sleeping with Guardian Tiger and has few to no reservations about being naked in front of others. Though cheerful and casually laidback for nearly the majority of the time, there are instances when Leopard Cat outwardly shows feelings of sadness and depression, some of which can be considered sincere. Moreover, throughout the story, Leopard Cat has been implied (and later said outright) to have self-sacrificial tendencies and even harbor self-hatred for him being a yaoguai. This attitude is usually covered up by his seemingly happy-go-lucky and self-centered personality, but there have been times when he drops the facade. As a yaoguai, he can be manipulative and deceptive, especially at times when he tries to lure and isolate Liao. Appearance Leopard Cat is perceived by Liao to be an anthropomorphic leopard cat (hence the name) with dark greyish spots and greyish-orange and white fur. He is about the same height as Liao and has a short build. He wears a red hoodie with nothing underneath. He wears black arm bands with one on his left elbow and one on his right wrist. He wears a red and white pair of shorts. His eyes as well as his eyelids are green. Abilities Out of the three cats, Leopard Cat is the weakest of them all. However, he's the most cunning of the three. *'Yaoguai Powers:' Being a half-god half-yaoguai, Leopard Cat possess yaoguai powers. **'Chi Consumer'/'Soul Taker:' As a Yaoguai, Leopard Cat can extract and consume souls. **'Evolution:' By consuming souls or chi, he becomes much stronger. He can consume even gods. **'Brainwashing:' Leopard Cat can make people think what he wants (in the game you see it as dimmed gray screen with shining sparks). That ability can be suppresed by a more powerful local god (Ragoo prevents its effect on Liao in the tung flower garden). Leopard Cat manipulates attitude towards him and memories of people as seen in the game in Leopard ending 1 and 2. **'Water Magic:' Leopard Cat is known to be able to manipulate nature, such as causing rain and making flowers bloom. **'Spiritual Perception:' He can sense nearby spirits and gods, as he sensed Hynos' presence. **'Possession: '''He is known to possess Yan Shu-Chi. *'God Powers: 'Being a half-god half-yaoguai, Leopard Cat possess God powers. Trivia *Yan Shu-Chi has also been called ''Leopard Cat (石虎) and Senpai (學長) by Liao, Shu-Chi (書齊) by Leopard, and Kitten (小貓) by Tiger. *He frequently calls Tiger Old Man (老人家) or Big Uncle (大叔) for being old-fashioned and unfamiliar with modern lifestyles. *He does not like being called a kitten by Tiger. He also corrects Liao when he compares the size of a leopard cat to a common house cat. *Loves to sleep in until noon, plays with his smartphone, and goes to the dance club on weekdays. On weekends, his favorite activities are shopping, visiting the arcade, eating exotic foods, making trips to the bathhouses and sightseeing. *Has his own admirer's club of potential suitors formed by students all around campus. Several dance club members are in this group. *At the end of the DLC Sunny Day, Liao oficially gave him a name: ”Yan Shu-Chi”. *Following the true ending, it is revealed in the DLC Sunny Day ''that as long as he is “Yan Shu-Chi” to Liao, he will feel Yan Shu-Chi‘s soul inside him more intensely than any other. It is also revealed that he has accepted to become the patron god of the Yan family. Quotes *(To Tiger) ''"I am not a kitten! You are so rude!" Nekojishi on Steam - Game Preview Video *(To Liao) “Oh, please! I'm a bit larger than a house cat!” *(To all) “This is my territory now! No one else can trespass!” *(Sleeptalking) “Mmmm… delicious… five more pieces…” *(To Tiger) “Wow! You didn’t even know what a hamburger is? What rock did you live under?” Gallery SenpaiIntroCH.png|Leopard Cat Yan Shu-Chi splash art. SenpaiEnergy.png|Senpai's green energy symbolizing his yaoguai chi. SenpaiDowntown.png|Senpai meets Liao in downtown, eager and ready for their date! SenpaiLiaoSchool.png|Senpai and Liao's college days. SenpaiLiaoGo.png|"Let's go Liao!" SenpaiLiaoTragic.png|Tears of the skies. SenpaiFacesSketch.jpg|Leopard Cat facial expressions concept art Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "石虎" SenpaiFullConceptArt.jpg|Yan Shu-Chi concept art Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: Yan Shu-Chi Concept Art SenpaiPhoneWallpaper.jpg|Yan Shu-Chi phone wallpaper Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "各位觀眾，50萬！ 我們的Line貼圖解鎖啦！" SenpaiFanmadeStatue.jpg|Senpai statue made by anonymous fan! Nekojishi BKIH on Twitter: "FF28當天收到了粉絲製作的精美的學長立像..." Date (Leopard Cat).png Liao's Apartment with Leopard Cat.png Liao's Apartment with Likulau and Leopard Cat.png Liao's Apartment with Lin Hu, Likulau, and Leopard Cat.png Liao's Apartment with Lin Hu and Leopard Cat.png The Perfect Ending.png References Category:Senpai [[Category:Chara